vampire
by deby-sama
Summary: sakura va a una universidad en otro país, Inglaterra Londres, allí conoce a Rosetta, y Eiliz, pero ellas no son lo que parecen, y poseen un secreto oscuro/ fail summary, regalo de cumple años para abi-chan, UA, OC, el personaje de sakura no es mio bla bla bla.


**Deby-sama: holaa! Este es mi tercer fanfic así que espero que les guste, critiquen si quieren pero no insulten.**

**Rosa-nee: este fanfic está dedicado a Abi-chan!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Deby-sama: *la mira raro* aja como sea espero que les guste, en especial a ti Abi-chan**

**!TE QUIERO HERMANITA¡**

Nubloso, ese era el paisaje que vi al llegar a donde viviría por un tiempo, ¿Cuál era ese lugar?, pues nada más y nada menos que Londres Inglaterra, ha y se me olvidaba para los que no saben soy sakura kinomoto, bueno se preguntaran que hago aquí no?, pues solo quería viajar a otro país y estudiar en la universidad al mismo tiempo, y la academia a la que mi inscribí era la respuesta. Es una academia de diseño y escritura, para mí esa son profesiones que me van bien.

No se veía el sol, a pesar de eso aun se veía mucha luz, en realidad era un paisaje hermoso y tenso al mismo tiempo.

-_ya estamos por aterrizar, se les agrácese a los pasajeros que mantengan en sus asientos_- aviso el piloto, bien, por fin llegue.

El avión aterrizo, me dijeron que alguien me recibiría pero no lo veo, desde abajo la vista del cielo es más hermosa, casi majestuoso, hay muchas personas, en su mayoría hombres de negocios, no sabía qué hacer precisamente, me quede allí parada por unos minutos.

-tú… Eres la chica que vino de Japón?- me saco de mis pensamientos una chica, aparentemente de mi edad de piel morena, ojos marrón rojizo, y pelo hermosamente negro, es un chica hermosa incluso para mí.

-ha si...Soy yo- respondí algo tímida.

-bien, acompáñame- dijo en tono de orden, obedecí de inmediato.

caminamos a la salida, allí encontramos a una chica de nuestra misma edad al lada de un taxi, era de piel muy blanca y de ojos rojo cobrizo, tenía el caballo castaño oscuro casi rojizo, teñido ,tal vez, ambas se saludaron, se veía que eran muy amigas, me ayudaron a subir mi equipaje, y entramos al auto.

-oye nos dices cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto.  
- ha… S-sakura- respondí tímidamente, por alguna razón me sentía incomoda estando en medio de ellas.  
-hmm lindo nombre- me alago con una sonrisa la de piel morena.  
-si claro, soy Rosetta pero solo me llaman rosett - se presenta de peli-rojo. – y ella es Eiliz.  
-pero todos me llaman Liz-dijo con otra sonrisa, ambas soltaron una pequeña carcajada.  
-b-bueno, es un placer- estaba nerviosa verdaderamente nerviosa, ¿Por qué sentía esta inseguridad con ellas?, es casi como si estuviera entre dos depredadores, es una sensación horrible.

Llegamos al campus después de unos minutos, aunque para mi pareció una eternidad, el campus era simplemente hermoso, los arboles con su follaje marrón, las hojas del suelo que se movían con el viento, los edificios que eran casi como un castillo y sus torres, en realidad era más de lo que me espere, realmente me pareció hermoso.

-por aquí son los dormitorios, sígueme- dijo algo agresiva la de piel oscuro, la sigue.

Mientras íbamos de comino a los dormitorios, mi incomodidad aumentaba conforme caminábamos, todos miraban a Eiliz con miedo, desconfianza, y también odio, también a Rosetta, me sentía mal, sentía la necesidad de correr y alegarme lo mása posible de ellas dos, no lo entendía.

-CALLENSE, BASTARDOS-grito muy furiosa Rosett, que estaba detrás de nosotras, ¿Qué abra pasado?

-cálmate fenómeno-dijo en tono burlón uno de los muchachos a los que les grito.

-fenómeno?- susurro en tono casi demoniaco, y sujeto del cuello al chico, se notaba que lo quería ahorcarlo – no eres más que una basura, ¿acaso lo que quieres es morir no?, si es así cumpliré un deseo- y dicho eso le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tan fuerte que lo azoto a una pared.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de intentar masacrarlo, Eiliz hablo- Rosett, basta- le grito, la tomo por la muñeca, y la arrastro así a delante- no son más que basura, déjalos- sentencio la peli-negro, siendo honesta Rosetta me asusto mucho, era "casi" demonio.

El día termino rápido después del accidente, ya es de noche, pero por alguna razón no puedo dormir, me siento nerviosa y algo asustada, solo me quedo sentada al lado de la ventana a ver el cielo de la noche, que para mi fortuna esta despejado, es hermoso, las estrellas, la luna, es una noche muy hermosa.  
algo me saca de mis pensamientos, veo a un muchacho corriendo por el campus como si algo lo persiguiera, y luego veo a otras dos personas corriendo detrás del como si lo persiguieran.

De inmediato me invade la curiosidad y le sigo, por supuesto con miedo, y lo que vi me impacto, vi al chico que corría ase un momento en el suelo, y paradas al lado del nada más y nada menos que Rosetta y Eiliz con a boca y las manos llagas de su liquido vital, era una imagen horrible, el miedo que sentía era inmenso, pero aun así logre esconderme en unos arbustos antes de que me vieran.

-bueno, será mejor irnos Liz, no queremos que nos vean- dijo la peli-castaño-rojizo.

-hmm no lo sé, segura que debemos dejar el cuerpo?-pregunto con un tono "inocente" y sádico a la vez.

-está bien, nada sospechara de nosotras- respondió con un tono demasiado confiado.

-deacueeerdo- dijo con un tono de niña pequeña- como digas, vámonos- y se fueron.

Eso era espantoso, me cuerpo no se pudo mover durante casi una media hora, vampiros, no puedo creer que sean vampiros, criaturas demoniacas que solo viven para matar y alimentarse de la sangre de sus víctimas, eso explica todo, la razón de los nervios e inseguridad que sentía junto a ellas es por eso, estaba prácticamente entre dos depredadoras.

Ahora que haré?, las vi, las vi matar a alguien, eso hará que también me quieran matar?, no sé que era, tengo que huir o acaso no hay escapatoria a esto?

**Deby-sama: bueno, por fin terminamos con el fanfic.  
Rosa-nee: QUE?! TAMPRONTO?!**

**Deby-sama: si rosa, por ahora solo quiero hacerlo de un capitulo, o bueno depende de los que quiera abi-chan**

**Rosa-nee: *haciendo puchero* está bien, igual fue muy divertido hacer esto, esperemos que a las personas también se hallan divertido leyendo.**

**Deby-sama: jajaja si, y estero que te allá gustado abi-chan, te quiero.**

¡TE DESEO UN FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS!


End file.
